


Femdom!! Armin X Annie X Mikasa X Sasha

by Scrapo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Group Sex, Humiliation, Multi, Pegging, Spanking, degrading, femboy, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapo/pseuds/Scrapo
Summary: After a long day of training Armin Arlert goes through a night of being played with by the three girls Annie, Mikasa and Sasha. they make him do emasculating things and do sexual acts towards him.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart/Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Kudos: 8





	Femdom!! Armin X Annie X Mikasa X Sasha

(1)Armins lucky night  
It was a Thursday, training had just finished and the 104th training corps was just coming back into the barracks. Almost everyone either went to their rooms to get changed into more comfortable clothes or went straight to the collection of comfortable chairs to chill out for the rest of the night.

Around 30 minutes had passed and not much had changed. Jean, Connie and Marco where seen chatting and joking with each other while Annie Mikasa and Sasha were also talking and occasionally giggling to themselves while glancing at Armin and Eren. Eren turned to armin and said "Hey Armin it looks like Annie's checking you out haha." Armin blushed "or maybe they're just talking about me" Eren smirked and looked back at the three girls who practically ignored Eren and continued their gossiping.

A few moments later Armin decided to head to his room for some...alone time. He told Eren goodnight and then headed for his room however the three girls ,mikasa Annie and Sasha followed. Eren rolled his eyes "not again" he chuckled to himself and headed over to talk to Reiner and Bertholt.

As Armin finally got to his room and lay flat face down on his bed he hear a knock at his door followed by some muffled giggling. At first he tried to ignore it hoping they would go away and think he's asleep, at first it seemed like they left however someone decided to barge in, it was Annie she said half joking "scared to let us in Armin?" Sasha then quickly came following and said to Annie "he was probably 'sleeping' again." She chuckled and jumped on top of Armins back and shook him to see if he was awake. "Ugh What do you guys want?" Armin groaned trying to roll over so he could see sashas face. "We wanted to come see you silly what else would you think we want" she said with a huge grin on her face as she squeezed Armins cheeks.

While Sasha and Armin where having their little moment on the bed Annie walked out of the room for a minute and returned with mikasa. Armin looked directly at her first locking with her jet black eyes only to peer down to her large boobs which were very visible because of her revealing shirt. Armin was too distracted by them to realise what Mikasa was holding, in one hand a basked full of clothes varying from dresses, skirts, tights and even panties, and in the other hand Mikasa was holding a small bag, Armin couldn't make out what was exactly in there however it did seem questionable of what could be inside.

Mikasa looked towards Annie "ok I think I've got everything unless there's anything else you think I should grab" Annie was staring at Armin looking him up and down "I think it should be enough to have some fun" she smirked but without moving her sleep deprived eyes. Sasha finally got off Armins chest and ruffled his hair before walking over to the other two girls. Sasha took the basket full of clothes and started to go through them "awwww these are so pretty, there gunna look so good on him"  
Armin then went bright red "umm what do you mean". All three girls smiled at Armin and continued with what they were doing.

Armin fell onto his back in his bed and let out a sight "this is going to be a long night" he thought to himself.

(2)The start of a long night  
"Ok Sasha you start sorting the clothes and getting things ready, Mikasa while she does that you and I can get little Armin here ready" mikasa smiled and nodded in agreement. 

Annie and Mikasa approached Armin both with smiles on their faces, armin quicky jolted upright and said nervously "s-so what exactly are we doing?" Mikasa rolled her eyes "we just couldn't help notice how cute and shy you were and came up with a plan to have some fun with you that's all". Annie pulled Armin up out of his bed and stood him upright, He tried to get a look at what Sasha was doing but Mikasa and Annie blocked his view, "well first of let's get you out of your uniform" Armin went to take his jacket off, Annie stopped him "don't worry Armin, we'll handle it". Armins cheeks went bright red "aww He's getting all embarrassed" Annie said while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt "ooh Armin you have some nice abs don't you, Mikasa come feel them." Mikasa walked towards the two and rubbed her soft hand over Armins chest "you were right Annie they are nice" she says while staring Armin in the eyes and smiling. 

At this point Armin was bright red, not to mention his penis began to start getting hard as Mikasa continued to rub all over his chest feeling his thin yet muscular body. "Whats this Armin?" Annie said looking directly at his crotch, his boner was very noticeable at this point, "looks like someone's got excited haven't they" she giggles, Mikasa takes a step back to have a good look herself. Annie then moves closer to Armin, their body's almost being right up agains each other. she slowly went down getting onto her knees, her head directly in-line with his crotch and erect penis, Annie Started to take Armins tight jeans off purposely touching and brushing past his dick Making the boy even more hard and embarrassed. 

Annie slowly pulled down the jeans to reveal Armins little legs and his tight baby blue boxers ,which didn't help hide his boner at all. Now that Armin was only in his underwear it gave Annie the opportunity to inspect him, she started looking him up and down and eventually went behind him and crouched down to get a good look at Armins butt ,his tight underwear was practically all the in his butt crack giving his ass a nice shape, Annie stood back up and grabbed his butt and have it a firm squeeze, Armin made a slight moaning noise but tried his best to hide it however all three of the girls heard. "That's what I like to hear" Annie whispered into Armins ear, the other two giggled and got back to what they were doing. At this point Mikasa and Sasha were both sorting the 'equipment' to make sure it's all ready.

Annie petted Armin on the head "you can wait on your bed for now" However Armin stood there not knowing what to do, he was extremely embarrassed and confused at what was going on but he liked it at the same time and couldn't understand why. "Ya know with someone like you being so smart you sure don't know how to follow orders" Annie said in a slightly more aggressive tone then normal "sit.down.", Armin quickly took a seat on his bed and adjusted his underwear as they were now really riding up and getting into his Butt crack. Annie, Mikasa and Sasha were murmuring to each other about their plans while Armin tried his best to make out what they were saying, He could barely hear them and decided to just wait patiently "I hope things don't get too weird tonight" he thought to himself.

(3) Armins outfit   
"Ok I think that's everything ready" Sasha announced to everyone proudly, "stand up Armin" Mikasa said softly. Armin got up from his bed and tried to make his bulge as unnoticeable as possible, " it's ok you don't have to try and hide the little guy from us" Sasha said as she picked up something, Armin started to feel embarrassed and...aroused again. "First things first we have to get these little boxers off" Annie walked towards Armin and all he could do was stand there frozen by his embarrassment, "oo oo Armin wait until you see what we have for you to wear, you're gonna look so pretty" Sasha could barely hold her excitement "calm down Sasha we don't want to scare him" Mikasa was just looking at Armin, mainly towards his chest and crotch.

Annie pulled down Armins boxers fast making his relatively average sized dick spring out, still fully erect with a small amount of cum dripping off the tip. Annie stood up and inspected his underwear, the crotch area was covered in fresh cum stains that were still moist and sticky "Armin you really need to learn to control yourself" Annie threw them to the side "you won't be needing them for a while anyways" Annie proceeded to start giggling after looking at his dick "wow Armin I thought it might be bigger" ". Aww don't be mean Annie i think it's cute" Sasha was peering over Annie's shoulder trying to get a nice look at what was going on. "Ok let's start dressing him up, Mikasa if you want to start" Annie looked towards Mikasa who was just looking through the clothes that were laid out "yeah ok I will" mikasa smiled.

Armin could now finally see what was laid out for him, there was a large assortment of clothes that went from dresses, skirts, crop tops, girly shirts, bras and panties all laid out in rows.  
"D-do I really have to wear any of this umm b-because I'd rather wear-" Armin was cut off by mikasa " shhh Armin just do what we say and be quiet for me ok?" Armin could tell this wasn't really a question so he just nodded and whimpered quietly "good boy Armin" Mikasa turned around towards him holding up a pair of lace pink panties, Armin blushed "how about these ones they look nice don't they? And I'll bet they'll keep the little guy warm too" Mikasa said half comforting half mocking. "Put them on for me Armin", Armin did as she said and put on the pink panties. they were surprisingly snug and fit well, not to mention they made his ass look a lot better and bigger, Annie walked behind Armin and started touching his butt at first being gentle then squeezing tightly continuing to rub and squeeze as Mikasa started to pick the next item of clothing.

A few minutes passed and Mikasa finally finished picking out what she wanted Armin to wear. " put these on for me Armin" she handed him three things, First a very short maid dress, second a pair of see through black thigh high socks, and thirdly was a collar with a bell on. Armin took the outfit and started putting everything on as the three girls watched, Mikasa watched and smiled while Annie couldn't take her eyes off of Armins butt which was slowly being hidden by the dress however still slightly visible, Sasha on the other hand couldn't help but giggle and watch. 

"Um now that I've put on the outfit can I go back to what I was doing now?" Armin asked timidly but none of them responded, until Annie walked over to Armin and bent him over to look at his nice little ass, she caressed it and then slapped it hard "we have a lot more in store for you Armin".

(4) Armins makeover

"Lay on the bed now" Annie ordered Armin and then Mikasa handed her some ropes. "W-what are those for" Armin was nervous as to what was to come, "Armin remember we said it'll be ok if you just shut up and do what we say" Annie seemed annoyed but went back to preparing the ropes.

"Before we do all that stuff can I have a little fun with our pretty play toy" Sasha seemed to be asking Annie but she gave no response and continued sorting out the ropes, "I guess that's a yes, come here Armin" Sasha took Armin by the hand and led him to the other side of the room. "Ok sit in that chair for me while I go grab something from the other room" Sasha ruffled his hair and went outside. Armin sat down onto the wooden chair, as his butt touched the seat it felt cold because of how exposed the back of his legs and most of his butt cheeks were but he endured it, at this point his dick had settled down and he was now flaccid however that wouldn't last long.

About a minute passed, Annie and Mikasa were still getting the bed ready and Sasha just came back. she was carrying two things, one seemed to be a bag full of makeup and then the other was a large pink dildo, Armins eyes widened as soon as he saw it, "I think you know what this is foooorrr" Sasha seemed very excited, she placed it down on the floor and got the makeup ready "cmon get on it" Armin was shocked but he slowly got up and made his way over to the dildo "um what am I supposed to d-do with it?" Armin was terrified he knew what was going to happen he just wasn't ready for it. Sasha sighed "just-come here" she pulled Armin by the end of his dress and went completely underneath it. "We need to get your little butt exposed first" she pulled down the panties that he was wearing down to his ankles and then pulled him down so he was now sitting on her lap. Sasha hugged Armin tightly so he could barely move "your going to sit on that thing while l give you a quick makeover!" She let him go and Armin positioned himself so his ass hole was directly above the dildos tip, he slowly lowered his body onto it and it entered his hole. He let out some little moans as it went further and further into his tight ass hole until it was in as far as it could go. Armin was in a lot of pain but he enjoyed it and liked the feeling so much it caused his dick to get hard again, Sasha noticed and giggled "I knew you'd like it".

Now that Armin was sat on the ground with that pink dildo far up inside him Sasha could finally begin with the makeup, "ok so we won't do much but your going to look so pretty Armin just you wait" Armin wasn't listening he was to busy enjoying the feeling of having a long piece of hard rubber in his ass. Sasha sat facing Armin on his lap somehow pushing him further down onto the dildo, Armin let out a moan and Sasha giggles again. Sasha started applying the makeup focusing mainly on eyeliner and lipstick but added some more here and there all over his face. Sasha could feel Armins stiff cock push against the back of her round squishy ass and how it was slightly moist with the amount of hot cum that was coming out of Armins tip, she reached down to Armins dick and got some of it on her finger and proceeded to stick it into Armins mouth "your so pathetic Armin how you'd let me feed you your own cum" she began laughing and Armin became very embarrassed but at the same time didn't care because of how good it made him feel.

Sasha had finally finished the makeup and got up off of Armins lap. She pulled Armin up so he was standing up straight and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "good boy Armin, you look much prettier now". Armin blushed and pulled up his panties, Sasha grabbed a hold of them by the waistband and made sure they went all the way up his butt crack "wait here" she went over to talk to Mikasa and Annie. Armin stood there still trying to process what had happened however he could tell it wasn't over yet.

(5) Armins spanking

"Come here Armin" Annie ushered him towards the bed. The three girls stood around Armin who was looking extremely embarrassed, "turn around" Annie said whilst doing a twirling movement with her hand, Armin hesitated for a second but did as he was told, "good boy" Annie bent him over the end of the bed and lifted the back of his dress up, she ran her hand from the top of his ass down to play with his little bulge and began rubbing it softly, "doesn't that feel nice huh?" Armin moaned and nodded in pleasure.

While Annie was distracting Armin, Mikasa and Sasha each took one of Armins arms and tied them to the bed posts tightly making sure he could wriggle his way out. Annie slowly pulled away and as she did she smirked whilst looking directly into his eyes. Armin realised the situation he was in and started to panick, Mikasa noticed he was scared and moved towards to comfort him "listen Armin i know it's scary just hold on for me ok. You'll be ok don't worry I'm right here" she kisses him on the forehead, ruffled his hair and returned back to her original position.

Armin felt a little more calmer now but could tell he was going to experience something painful. He couldn't see what was going on behind him but he could hear some things moving that sounded like wood tapping eachother, "these will be fun to try out" Sasha giggle to herself, "ok Mikasa you go do your part" Annie said pointing towards Armin. Mikasa got on to the bed right in front of Armins face, first she took her top off causing her breasts to jiggle a little, next she pulled down her skirt and moved it behind her. 

Mikasa was now in just her black bra and panties, Armin couldn't take his eyes of her large breasts and immediately got hard, his dick being pressured against the edge of the bed making it feel even better than it already did, Mikasa rolled her eyes and proceeded to take of her bra letting her breasts finally get some air, Armin was practically drooling at the sight of them. Mikasa slapped him "you looking at me like that is pathetic Armin"mikasa's attitude at changed a lot now moving to a more aggressive personal. Armin teared up a little bit managed to hold back his tears, Mikasa continued undressing and took of her black panties exposing her vagina to Armins face, she smiled at Armin and ruffled his hair "you can take a good look now Armin...good boy" she played with his hair some more.

Armin was completely in awe of Mikasa's divine body until suddenly his tight ass was struck from behind. Annie and Sasha began to spank Armin using two wooden paddles swinging them as hard as they could, all Armin could do was wriggle his ass and all that did was make the girls laugh at how pathetic his tries to escape were, he moaned out in pain and as he did Mikasa shoved his face directly into her vagina forcing him to eat her pussy."as soon as You make Mikasa cum we'll stop spanking you Armin" Annie declared to Armin and her and Sasha began to laugh, "you know what to do Armin" Mikasa kept pushing his face in trying to use his head as a sex toy. 

Armin began to lick all inside of Mikasa's vagina trying his hardest to please her, she began to moan and with one hand holding Armins head and the other to rub and caress her hard nipples. She moaned louder and louder as Armin kept on licking and rubbing against her wet pussy, which at this point had made a wet patch on the bed, Sasha and Annie were still going at it with the spanking however Armin was now enjoying every moment of it with each hit pushing his head deeper inside Mikasa.

After around 10 minutes of this Mikasa finally let out a huge moan signalling to the other girls that she had finished. Armin on the other hand knew immediately when it happened, his face now covered in Mikasa's sticky cum he could finally pull his head out and breath fresh air, Mikasa moved back and lay down on the bed to catch her breath and recover from what just happened. The girls agreed to take a minute to relax and make sure things were ready. Armin was still bent over tied up, ass exposed and face dripping with cum. He waited patiently for what would come next.

(6) Armins cleaning dutys

Annie and Sasha were ready to move on however Mikasa still wanted to rest for a moment, "while we wait for Mikasa we can still have some fun with our little femboy can't we?" Sasha asked Annie and Mikasa to which they agreed "go ahead I've had my fun for now I'll join in later" Mikasa sat up a little just so she could watch. 

Sasha and Annie began to untie Armin and stood him up, he adjusted his clothes and went to wipe his face with a nearby cloth, "stop right there Armin" ,Armin froze, Annie walked towards him and took the cloth putting it to the side. "We didn't tell you to do that did we?" Armin looked down slightly and shook his head "get down on your knees, you need a punishment" he did as he was told and got into position. "I want you to put every inch of what's on your face into your mouth" Annie smiled feeling immense power over Armin, he looked shocked and quietly said "W-what?" Annie bent down to his level grabbing his hair with one hand and yanking it "do it...your our play thing and you will do what I tell you". 

Armin, who was now in complete submission to Annie started wiping Mikasa's cum off of his face with his fingers and licking it out of his hand. "You're pathetic Armin, the way you just submit to us and do what we say. Your such a good little bitch aren't you?" Annie continued saying things like this and for some reason it turned Armin on and he began to get erect once again, Sasha noticed immediately "look Annie he's excited again!" Sasha seemed to find joy in watching Armin get hard, she rushed over and started touching it under his dress "I bet you like this don't you Armin... don't say anything just let me have my fun" she giggled and started to jerk him off going back and forth with his erect cock.

Armin continued to lick Mikasa's cum from his hands but couldn't help let out small moans as Sasha's rough hands gripped his dick. Almost all of the cum had been cleaned of his face by now "you enjoyed every last bit of that didn't you Armin?" Annie came behind Armin talking into his ear "ya know now that you've cleaned up all of that cum how about you clean up the little mess you've made on the floor" Annie looked down on Armin with her expression being half proud and half disgusted by his performance.

"Start cleaning for us bitch" Annie ordered Armin to lick up his own cum straight off the wooden floor. Armin got onto his hands and knees and started dipping his tongue into the shallow pool he had made. Annie chose to deliberately stand behind Armin at all times to get a good view of his panties, which were very visible, they were still wedged between his butt cheeks after the spanking. Annie moved further towards him whilst he continued to lick up his mess, Annie bent down and got a hold of the waistband of Armins panties,he froze, Annie yanked his underwear giving him a huge wedgie lifting Armin off the ground with only his hands now touching the floor, she held him there for only two seconds before letting him drop back down onto his cum puddle. "Now I can get a good look at your ass...ooh your cheeks are still so red from our spanking". Armin was now bright red with embarrassment.

"Awww good job Armin" Sasha patted him on the head and went to check on Mikasa, Armin now sat on the ground looking up to Annie as if to show his submission to her. She smiled and bent down to kiss Armin on the lips "good job cleaning up your mess" she smiled and so did Armin, as Annie was about to go over to Mikasa Armin chose to dig out the underwear that was still nicely shoved up his ass, this was a big mistake, "Armin!! Did I say you could do that?" Annie now standing him up and putting her hand around his throat "remember you do as we say, you deserve a punishment and we have something big in store for you" she was angry yet still grinning at Armin. "Yaayyy we can finally use it" Sasha began celebrating and Mikasa also seemed excited, Annie let Armin down making him fall to his knees, now he knew he was in trouble.

(7) Armins change of clothes

After what had just happened Armins feeling of accomplishment and joy had disappeared, being replaced by pure fear of what was to come next. He had no idea of what could await him because he though he had already done the worst they could make him do however little did he know what the girls had in store for him...

"Before we start we want to change what your wearing" Annie made her way to the are with the clothes laid out, Armin was glad he would finally be able to get out of what he was wearing for it was covered in cum stains, especially his panties. Annie picked out a black crop top with the word 'slut' in bold writing on the front, and on the back it read 'Peg me' with an arrow pointing down. Next she also grabbed a plain black thong which appeared to be quite smaller however was rather stretchy. Annie chucked the clothes at Armin who caught them with ease, "That will be your outfit for the rest of the night, now follow what I say or you'll have more punishments." Armin began undressing, "excuse me!" Annie seemed annoyed "Armin it seems you've lost your manners, from now on I want you to thank me and treat me as your superior. You'll refer to me and the other girls as miss or ma'am is that clear?" Armin couldn't believe the situation he'd got into, "y-yes miss" he stuttered, "and?" Annie now more content with her power over the boy "Th-thank you miss".

Now that Armin knew his place he had now stripped down to just his underwear, his laced pink panties were visibly stained with his cum causing them to be somewhat see through. Annie approached Armin giving him a blank stair, she grabbed the sides of his panties and used her strength to rip them off of his body. Armin let out a Yelp of pain grabbing his crotch as a reaction, "what do we say Armin?" Annie had an evil smile on her face enjoying the look of pain on the helpless boys face "thank you miss" he smiled through the pain letting a single tear roll down his face. "I'm glad your learning to enjoy this". Annie got close to Armin and began to make out with him, this surprised Armin however he let it happen blissfully.

Armin was completely intoxicated by her kisses that he didn't realise what Annie was doing, she slowly moved her hand on to Armins butt getting closer and closer to his exposed hole. It was too late for Armin to do anything by the time he realised what was going on even if he had realised there wasn't much he could do, Annie slipped two of her fingers into his Asshole causing the young boy to moan out in pleasure. With his mouth now wide open she shoved his once perfect panties into his mouth and taped it shut."that will keep you quiet when I penetrate that tight little ass of yours" Annie snickered and let go of him.

Armin was feeling many emotions at this point, the pleasure of being humiliated in front of three beautiful girls, and the disgust of having his own dirty panties trapped in his mouth, the taste of sweat and cum filled his mouth. He hated it, however he felt... proud of what he had done because although he personally didn't like this he was making those who he adored happy and that was enough for him to get turned on.

He was now rock hard once again but luckily, this time none of the girls took notice."get your new clothes on Armin and be quick I don't want to wait any longer" Annie, along with Mikasa and sasha were now watching Armin get dressed while sitting on the bed, the boy felt somewhat embarrassed having to change clothes on front of people however it's not like this has been going on all night. He finally finished and was in his new outfit, the shirt fit him perfectly although the thong was tight and rode up a little. "looking better than ever you little whore" Sasha said playfully, Armins dick wouldn't fit properly in the thong so it just sat poking out of the side however is balls fit quite snug having some pressure being put on them which Armin heavily enjoyed. Annie gave the signal for Armin to get onto the bed and the three girls moved, "let's get started"...

(8) the grand finale

Armin was now laying on the bed, he was on his back and had his legs spread out slightly. Both Mikasa and Sasha took one of his arms each and tied them to the bed posts much like they did earlier however, this time giving the ropes more slack so he could move a little more freely. 

Annie stood at the end of the bed piercing Armins blue eyes, she began undressing herself to reveal her curvy body, her breasts were a relatively average size but their shape and symmetry were unlike Armin had ever seen before. Mikasa handed her a 7 inch long strap on which she firmly grasped by the shaft before seductively putting it on, she pulled them up as if they were regular panties however the black latex material and large penis pointing out of it made it look and feel a lot different.

Once Annie was ready she began crawling towards Armin who was now preparing himself for what was to come. But no matter how well he prepared himself he wasn't ready for the feeling of Annie shoving her new found cock into his ass. He let out muffled moans although the tape covering his mouth wouldn't allow him, all he could do was helplessly sit there as Annie went back and forth ramming the dick in and out.

The amount of pleasure Annie felt as she did this was unimaginable, she had already came but kept going. Annie lifted Armins legs up onto her shoulders to raise his ass up off the bed to make it easier to penetrate him. Armins moans began to get more audible even with the tape and panties blocking his mouth. She wrapped one of her hands around his throat and squeezed tightly only letting go periodically to give him enough time to breathe "not...a sound" Armin tried his hardest to keep quiet but couldn't help it and continued moaning and whining. Annie tightened her grip and didn't give anytime for him to catch his breath, Armin began to go unconscious but was quickly brought back as Annie finally let go. Annie gave it one last hard push before taking a few seconds to catch her breath until she made a slight hand gesture towards Sasha...

Suddenly, out of no where Sasha's ass came falling onto Armins face, she was the biggest out of the three girls although not by much however she had the thickest ass out of them, her soft plump ass slammed onto Armins sweat covered face and was now being grinded on by Sasha. Armin couldn't see a thing other than the girls ass, the smell of it filled his nose but luckily it seemed pretty clean, Sasha seemed to be enjoying this pleasuring herself as she rubbed herself back and forth on Armins face.

Annie began her thrusting once again and the boy's whole body was being moved backwards and forwards with each motion from both girls. By now Mikasa realised she wasn't getting in on anything and hopped on to the bed, she wrapped herself around Sasha and began aggressively making out with her causing the pressure on Armins face to increase. Armin couldn't control himself, all of his senses were being pleasured all at once, he had never experienced such a feeling in his life. He never wanted it to end.

About 40 minutes more of this continued until everyone was tired out. Armins face was covered in both ass juice and cum, not to mention his asshole was now extremely sore and open. The three girls all got up and got back into a new change of clothes, it all seemed to be coming to an end until Mikasa had an idea. They started to clean everything away and return their 'equipment' back to their rooms except for Armin and the ropes. They decided to keep him tied up however the flipped him over forcing into a position of having his ass raised in the air and his head laid down on the mattress. "Ah the finishing touch" Sasha placed a buttplug into Armins ass and smacked it a little, the three girls left for a few minutes leaving Armin by himself.

He thought to himself of everything that had went on tonight and how much he strangely enjoyed it. Even the most painful and humiliating parts he enjoyed, he couldn't figure out why but he accepted it and hoped that this would happen again.

Armin was now a helpless boy tied to his own bed, his ass pointing to the sky with a butt plug lodged inside, he was content with his situation. It was at this point where he heard a lot of footsteps coming from the hallway, and that's when he realised what was happening, his eyes widened and he started to panick his breath getting more heavy and heart beat getting faster. At that moment the whole Barracks came bursting into his room, all of his friends looking at him In such a vulnerable position. Everyone began laughing hysterically "See!!! I told you Armin was doing weird stuff in his room" Sasha seemed to be the one who told them and brought them here. out of the corner of his eye Armin saw Annie and Mikasa who were also laughing but not the same way all the others were, they were looking him in the eyes laughing at all they had done to embarrass and humiliate Armin, and he loved them for that.

It had been a couple days since then and people still teased him about it relentlessly but he didn't mind. The girls would regularly visit him wether it be as a group or just one on one. They practically owned Him and he couldnt complain. Armin loved it.


End file.
